Spirit of the Night
by Frosted Skies
Summary: For 100 years North has been wondering why the nights are longer in the winter than in the summer. Now that Jack is here he can finally get an answer! All the guardians are curious, except Sandy who saw what Jack does every day all over the world a few times now. NOOO. NO PAIRINGS... just thought you ought to know... (virtual cookie to anyone who knows the reference) REVIEW PLEASE!


**Spirit of the Night**

The Guardians were sitting around the fireplace, except Jack he got uncomfortable around heat of any kind, having a quiet night in.

"Jack you are winter spirit, yes?" North asked suddenly. North, otherwise known as Nicolas St. North or Santa Clause, was a large russian man with a strong accent. He had large blue eyes, a long white beard, rosy cheeks and each arm was tattooed with the words 'Naughty' and 'Nice'. He seemed to wear clothing of red and black exclusively.

"Yeah... My name IS Jack FROST for a reason you know." Jack answered, confused at North's question. Jack Frost was a 300-and-something year old spirit with the appearance of a teenager. He had stark white hair, a pale complexion and striking blue eyes the colour of the arctic sea.

"Well, do YOU know why the nights are longer in winter and shorter in summer?"

"Oh... How long have you been wondering this exactly?" Jack answered seemingly a bit flustered.

"Around 100 years... it confuses me greatly." North replied, looking thoughtful. "It is also why Christmas is during winter though, gives me more time to deliver presents!"

"I've been wondering too actually." Tooth said, obviously picking up on North and Jack's conversation. Tooth, also know as Toothania or The Tooth Fairy was a part-human-part-hummingbird-hybrid. She was covered in beautiful green feathers from head to toe, save her hands and most of her face. "It's really cold but the early nights help give my girls better cover." She said thoughtfully, "Young star gazers, they stay up slightly longer." She added at Jack's questioning look. Sandy, know as Sanderson Mansnoozie or The Sandman, was a small man who had golden blond hair, brown-gold eyes, a golden skin tone and his clothes seemed to be made out of his dreamsand. He was one of the wiser spirits and knew exactly why the nights where longer in the winter than in the summer so he just looked on and observed the conversation with an amused air about him.

"Well... Um... Right, well." Jack stuttered, unsure of how to announce his other, other job.

"Just spit it out ya gumby!" Bunny grumbled, annoyed at the young spirit.

"Okay. Well, I kind of have three jobs... Not two. Me and Matt, we're the spirits of night and day as well as winter and summer. It's just easier to extend the night when it's winter so, yeah..." Jack trailed off.

"How the bloody hell do ya summon the night!" Bunny exclaimed. Bunny, short for E. Aster Bunnymund was a 6'1 Pooka which look like large rabbits. He was the last of the Pookas and had blueish grey fur with a darker shade of blue-grey which made up his markings across his forehead and around his upper arm.

"I don't just use my staff for making winter, in fact I hardly use it for that. It's main use is to summon the night." Jack explained, more confident now that they hadn't started shouting about not keeping secrets (because he had lots more) and instead seemed interested in what he did.

"So, how does that work?" Tooth piped up. She was quite confused as to exactly how he used his staff to summon the night.

"Well, I kind of just...Um... Look, it's really hard to explain. I just... do it, really. It would be easier to show you." Jack said, before realising he would regret what he said.

"Ja! Is good idea. We watch you work with ze night and after zat Toothie goes out in to field and Sandy spreads his dreamsand!" North boomed in excitement.

"Night doesn't come that fast North. You would have to wait a long time. A few hours."

"Oh... Wait! New question, why does North Pole have 6 months of night time and day time?" North asked.

"It's dangerous for Matt to go to the poles because they are so cold, same for me and the equator so we decided that the poles could have 6 months of each at a time."

"Oh... Okay, vhen vill ve go to see you summon ze night?"

"Next guardian meeting, we meet here in the afternoon and we go to where ever needs some night." Jack shrugged.

"Good idea! When is the next guardian meeting?" Tooth asked, she was very excited to see what Jack does.

"Tomorrow!" North shouted.

"Sure why not. I aint got any googies to paint yet."

"Ooh yes! I can't wait!"

Sandy nodded his head with a smile on his face.

Yes, he was going to regret this.

* * *

**I don't want** **to write a sequel to this so feel free to do so yourselves. If you do make a sequel please post the name of your story in the reviews and I will read it as soon as I have time.**

**In other news I have just helped Darkwolfpup22 write her latest chapter in her story Jack Frost, If things began differently. I suggest you read it.**

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Frosty away!**


End file.
